


To make you feel better

by sasyk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasyk/pseuds/sasyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shizuo realizes Izaya always kisses him after treating his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anon, this is for you. Hope you like it. <3

On that day, Shizuo showed up at Izaya’s apartment late at night with mumbles that didn’t explain the whole situation and injured fists stained with blood and dust. Izaya quietly stared at him for a moment before breathing a sigh and letting him in.

“What was it this time?”

“I was working and this guy was getting on my nerves.”

“That I could have guessed. Go on.”

“I, uh… kind of missed and demolished a wall…”

Humor lightened Izaya’s eyes, twisting the corner of his lips as he looked up from the swathing of linen bandages he had been involving Shizuo’s hands with.

“Oh?”

“My boss wasn’t happy about it.”

“Apparently I’ll be the one buying us dinner this month.”

“Shut up.” his eyes escaped Izaya’s as he groaned. Something about the delight printed in his smirk reminded Shizuo that once the anger completely wore off he was left ashamed and regretful.

Knowing Izaya, he was most likely pleased _because_ of his shame.

“Shizu-chan looks much more handsome when he’s not frowning.” he said gleefully before leaning towards the hand he held between his.

Shizuo looked up upon feeling something warm brushing against his fingers and his eyebrows raised above startled eyes as Izaya calmly kissed his knuckles. His crooked smile was back once he pulled back, but for some reason it seemed to warm his eyes instead of sharpening them.

“To make you feel better.” said Izaya.

For a moment, he simply gazed into Shizuo’s eyes with no further words. Then, as he drew a deep breath, one of his hands raised to the other’s collar and pulled him close enough so he could steal a proper kiss.

Izaya had soft lips full of sharp smiles,

as if they were meant to be wiped out with kisses.

He kissed Shizuo’s pain away and kissed him more after it was gone.

He kissed him gently and cut him with a smirk.

He kissed him and was kissed some more.

“What was that for?”, asked Shizuo, eyes closed and lips brushing against Izaya’s.

“To make _me_ feel better.”

 

* * *

 

 

On that day, Shizuo showed up at Izaya’s apartment in the middle of the afternoon with a bothered look under frowned eyebrows and a long, clean cut that soaked half of his shirt with blood. Izaya ran his eyes over the white fabric, fingertips touching the red stains before letting him in.

“What was it this time?”

“I hate knifes.”

“That I’m aware of.”, he said with a smile. “Still… What’s the story behind this?”

As he sat shirtless on Izaya’s leather couch, Shizuo felt a wet piece of fabric sliding near the cut on his back and realized the irony of the moment in which he willingly turned his defenseless, injured back to Orihara Izaya, of all people.

He, who had noticed it as well, seemed to find the situation rather amusing and hummed while Shizuo cursed under his breath upon feeling medicine burn his wound.

“The guy had a knife and I was distracted.”

“Shizu-chan is not exactly the type to walk with the head on the clouds.”

“I…”

“You…?”

“Shut up, I was texting you!”

They both hesitated, Shizuo with words and Izaya with the piece of cotton he held near the other’s skin.

“Oh. I see.”

“Shut up!”

He complied and they shared a silence that felt fragile. As if they both already knew Izaya’s sharp words were about to cut through it.

“I’m always somehow responsible for Shizu-chan knife wounds, mm?”

As he parted his lips to reply, Shizuo felt his thin arms surrounding his torso and the words died before reaching his mouth. Izaya held him gently and closed his eyes upon feeling the warmth irradiated by Shizuo, his cold hands skimming through the already memorized inches of his body and stopping near a thin line that crossed his chest in a perpetual reminder of their first meeting.

“I still like this one the most.”, whispered Izaya as he traced the scar with his index finger.

“I know you do.”

He chuckled in response and Shizuo felt as he rested his cheek near his injured shoulder, leaving a single kiss on his skin that sent shivers crawling through his spine.

“To make you feel better.”

The blond waited until Izaya let go of his body, turning around on the couch to face him. He touched his face lightly and watched as one corner of his lips raised in a half smile that deepened as he slowly approached.

“Aren’t you taking too long?”

Izaya had pretty lips full of sharp words,

as if they were meant to be silenced with kisses.

He kissed Shizuo until the cut stinging in his back felt numb and then kissed him again.

He kissed him softly and stung him with faltered words whispered in his open mouth.

He kissed him until his lungs begged for air and then kissed him some more.

“To make _you_ feel better.”

“Shizu-chan is a fast learner.”

 

* * *

 

 

On that day, Shizuo showed up in Izaya’s apartment right before dinner with a thoughtful look on his face and his hands hid in pockets. His distraction was noticed, almost ignored, but by the third time he opened his mouth to say something and closed right away, nodding his head as if it was nothing, Izaya narrowed his eyes and asked:

“What is it?”

“What is it what?”

“Shizu-chan is not very good at hiding that there’s something troubling his mind.”

With a sigh, Shizuo frowned down at his empty plate.

“I bit my tongue.”

At first, his eyes were sharp and inquisitive, cutting their way through the room to stare at Shizuo, but after his grunt echoed in Izaya’s mind, a shadow of a smile touched the corner of his lips and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Is that so?”

“Yea. So you should… Do your thing.”

Izaya answer was a low, soft laugh. Putting down his chopsticks, he stood to walk over to Shizuo and sat on one of his knees. His eyes were red, sharp, and seemed to warn Shizuo that they were about to devour him whole.

“To make you feel better?”, Izaya’s fingers moved over Shizuo’s jaw, as smooth as the words whispered amid brushing lips and crooked smiles.

“Yea.”

He lingered for a moment or two against Shizuo’s mouth, smile deepening as wary eyes followed every subtle change on his face. Izaya kissed both the corner of his lips, backing off once he felt the other’s lips trying to meet his, and observed as Shizuo slid his tongue over dry lips.

They were almost asking.

_Kiss me._

_Make me feel better._

_Stop teasing._

_Kiss me._

_Please._

His hands ran impatiently through Izaya’s back, trying to pull him closer and end the very little space between their lips.

“You seem eager tonight.”

“Stop with the games.”

“I will”, said Izaya. “Once you properly ask me what you want.”

“To feel better.”

“Mmm, Shizu-chan will have to be more specific.”

Izaya kissed the corner of his lips again, staying close for a second more than necessary. Shizuo’s eyes leveled with his and he felt the sharpness behind that very distinctive shade of red.

His words came out raspy, scratching his throat on their way out:

“Kiss me.”

Izaya leaned closer and parted his lips enough to whisper against Shizuo’s closed ones.

“Shizu-chan shouldn’t come up with excuses… He’s not very good at lying”

Izaya had smooth lips beneath sharp eyes,

as if they were meant to consume him, one kiss at a time.

He kissed Shizuo with an open mouth and a pleased smile.

He kissed him, tongue and teeth, and left his lips numb and swollen.

He kissed him and was kissed back before kissing him again.

Because with Izaya kisses weren’t just kisses but a promise of the future ones.


End file.
